


The Man In The Mirror

by JazilyTheZebra



Category: Yogscast, rythian - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, First work - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Oneshot, enderborn, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazilyTheZebra/pseuds/JazilyTheZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man in the mirror is a stranger to Rythian. He doesn't know what he's become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man In The Mirror

The man in the mirror was a stranger to Rythian, someone he barely recognised anymore. He looked at the husk who glared back at him, analysing his stony features. 

The polished sheen of the mirrored glass reflected a broken human being, mouth shrouded by a simple mask that couldn't quite conceal all of the purple scars running up his jawline on one side. The deep violet lines were spreading up his face like an infection now - he couldn't hide them for much longer. Briefly, the thought of removing the mask fluttered through his mind, but Rythian wasn't ready for that yet. 

With a sigh, he returned to his analysis of the image reflecting him.

Perhaps the most prominent aspect of his face was his eyes. Hollow and sunken, they glowed dully with a violet tint. While still striking, it was nothing compared to the deep purple light they had once emitted. His hair, too, was not what it used to be. Strands slicked with grease rose unkempt from his scalp in an unappealing manner, long enough at the back now to reach his sharp jawline.

Vanity, though, was the least of his problems.

No, Rythian thought with a smirk, his major flaws were less obvious. 

The man before him stood in an agressive posture, shoulders hunched, muscles tense. He was tall - not huge, but enough to be imposing. Once upon a time Rythian would have looked inviting, mabye even attractive, but everything about the man he saw in the mirror was now fashioned to turn people away. His face was contorted into a snarl, eyes sharp and stony. Nobody with any sense would interact with him.

He had never wanted to be like this, never wanted to push people away.

Rythian reached out with delicate fingers to touch the mask obscuring the lower half of his face. Nobody had ever seen what lay beneath that mask, apart from a certain individual who he could hardly bear to remember. Even Rythian himself had rarely glanced at his secret since she left. 

Now, she probably wouldn't even recognise him.

Years ago, he had vowed never to open up to anyone, no matter what. He had promised never to love, never to put himself through the rejection that would invariably follow. Rythian had sworn on his sword not to expose himself like that.

Still, he had given in to his heart. What followed was his fault and his fault alone.

Breaking that vow had been a mistake. He hadn't meant to fall for the strange girl, he had never intended to reveal his biggest secret to anyone. She had left him broken and defeated, unable to trust anyone or anything. He should have known, should have understood that he was too different to be loved. Rythian just didn't think it would be her, with all the little quirks and oddities which set her apart from everyone else. 

In an attempt to be strong, he told himself that he had been stupid in thinking she would stay for long, that nothing lasts forever, but something in the back of his head disagreed, thought that mabye it could have lasted forever if he had just tried a little harder.

Mabye he could have even had a chance at a normal life.

In a sudden burst of anger, Rythian tore off the mask, the man in the mirror copying him exactly. The dark fabric floated softly down to the floor, settling at his feet. 

Breathing sharply, he lifted his eyes, the purple glow intensifying for an instant. 

The scars webbing across his jaw glowed even brighter now, torn and blackened skin framing his over-sized mouth, which curled up into a snarl of disgust. The Mage looked nearly alien in appearance after what he reffered to as 'The Incident'.

He shouldn't be alive, pretty much wasn't. He remembered bleeding out on the sandy floor, dying without being dead. More than that he remembered those eyes, those horrifying purple orbs, eyes that weren't so different from his own.

Everything else that had happened in that cave was now totally obscured from his memory, an involuntary coping mechanism, but Rythian could still remember bits and pieces 

The Endermen had done this to him, ruined his existence, tainted his very being. He wasn't the same anymore, and never would be. They'd tried to make him one of them, and failed, leaving him some malformed half-breed. Rythian wanted to die, wanted it to end, but not before he had brought death to every last one of those motherfuckers.

He grinned at the man who reflected him, baring the sharpened teeth they had given him in a menacing manner. The reflection copied him, lips peeling back in the epitome of a nightmare.

Yes, that's what he was, a nightmare come to life. A midnight horror. They would never spot him coming.

His eyes glowed a little brighter then, knowing he had found his purpose.

Rythian sheathed his Katar, turning away from the reflection. He didn't need any food or water. Like those who had changed him, he relied almost totally on his mental connection to The End.

Sneering at his reflection for a final time, he set out to take his revenge. 

Zoey would've been proud of him, wherever she was now. She'd see him standing in the doorway, his towering figure, and smile at his determination.

Rythian left without his mask that night, knowing he was travelling to his death.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first ever post to ao3! I've been meaning to join for a while, but only just got round to it.  
> This has been lying around in my wattpad account for a while, and I like it, even though it's not that detailed. At some point, it'll probably be edited an stuff, so yeah.  
> I'm open to criticism, so let me know what ya think!


End file.
